


钥匙

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 分手, 发烧车, 片段灭文, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Daniel的钥匙圈上串着许多钥匙，有一把不属于他。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Kudos: 8





	钥匙

钥匙圈上串着方圆大小不一的钥匙，Daniel的手指套着圈转了一下，发出清脆的碰撞声。

开信箱的钥匙最小，每次转开的时候只有外卖广告和银行账单。

所有住户的信箱都在一楼，Daniel总是挑夜深的时候才能去清理信件，以免遇上滔滔不绝的邻居又或者是勤奋认真的狗仔。

但这样短短的时间遇上你的队友，又一起被困在电梯里几率有多大呢。

年轻的荷兰人不耐烦地按着管理员的揿钮，等待了一分多钟才有人匆忙接起，Daniel打了个哈欠坐到了角落。

“非常抱歉，电梯系统出现临时故障，我们尽量在10到15分钟内修复。”

Max低声骂了一句，在Daniel旁边一同坐下来。Daniel揉了揉眼睛，他瞥见Max手上的一沓信封，露出礼貌地社交微笑：“你也下来拿信吗？”

这样无话可说的聊天实在让Max提不起兴趣，他点点头同意，尴尬的气氛里再没有了下文。电梯的应急灯光，沾染了脏渍的墙垫，昏暗又狭小的方块里时间被拖到了永恒。Max的手指拨弄着信封的开口边缘，最后还是开口说道：“你上周末开得不错。”

没有回应，借着微弱的光源看过去，Max才发现Daniel已经闭上了眼不住地犯困点头。他不知怎么紧张起来，朝着Daniel的方向无声地挪动了几厘米，确保对方真的睡着时，不会一头栽倒在冰冷的地板上。

肩膀上传来温暖触感的一瞬间，Max下意识坐直了，不知所措地僵着脊背，度过了他人生最漫长的15分钟。

公寓的钥匙底柄处有些弯了，应该是某次着急的时候太过用力了。

就算是蒙特卡洛的雨季也很少有如此狂风暴雨的日子，Daniel的发丝滴着水，在门把手上留下了湿漉漉的水迹。Max跟在他的身后，鞋底在地毯上蹭了几下，用外套下摆擦了擦脸。

然后Max打了个喷嚏。

这就是Max现在躺在他的床上睡得不省人事的原因，好在这周末没有比赛，Daniel也只是连着听了三个人数落他为什么出门不看天气预报。

“还冷吗？”

Max摇摇头，想回答的时候却因为咳嗽发不出声，只能憋红了脸断断续续拼凑出几个音节。Daniel甩了甩温度计塞进Max的手里，用毛巾抹掉额头和脖颈上黏糊糊的汗，最后轻抚了几下他的脸颊。

“唔……”Max用嘴摆了摆温度计示意Daniel帮他拿出来，他其实没有那么疲倦，只是暗自享受着Daniel对自己百依百顺的样子。Daniel看着温度计上的数字皱了皱眉头，尽管没有发烧，但也临界边缘。Daniel扶着Max坐起来，把药和水杯放在了床头柜上：“你先吃药，我去做点你能吃的东西。”

Daniel起身的时候，被捉住了手腕。Max手掌传来的温度远高于自己，像要把人融化。他的声音比往常沙哑：“我……很难受。”Max从不流露这样近乎撒娇的示弱，如同任人揉捏的玩偶四仰八叉地躺在床上，提出难以拒绝的要求。

一口深深地叹息，Daniel有些无奈地把外套挂在椅背上，一起躺进了双人床的被窝里。他从Max的手中抽走了手机，放到了台灯旁：“这个先拿走了。”Max装作生气地翻了个身越过Daniel想要夺回来，被Daniel没费多少力气地掀回了原地。

“可是我还不想睡觉。”Max让自己看起来既委屈又可怜，他的男友露出为难，总是对这招没有办法。Max小心翼翼地卷着被子朝Daniel靠过去，毛茸茸的短发蹭过下巴，像八爪鱼一样把他全部圈进了怀里。Daniel感觉自己的体温也被染得发烫，他拍了拍Max的后背，与他耳鬓厮磨：“等过一会药起效了就会困了。”

Max的脸颊发红，他低头埋进Daniel和被子之间，湿热的呼吸喷在颈和胸前，令对方不安地扭动了一下身体。在Daniel来得及推开他之前，Max凑上去亲吻T恤领口下的皮肤，发干甚至结了痂的嘴唇蹭在喉咙前，像是猫爪轻轻挠过。Daniel惊恐地后退了许多，后脑勺磕在硬木板上一阵头昏眼花。Max笑了一下，追着伸出舌头舔吮锁骨上方，留下许多痕迹。

“你……疯了吗？”Daniel一只手按着脑后，另一只手不知所措地拍在Max的额头上，但对方的双手已经伸进了他的衣服里。他的手指在腰间流连然后带着T恤的下摆一路推到了胸前。他停顿了很久，Daniel的喉间才勉强挤出一声喘息，迷离的眼神里自我斗争着渴望和抗拒两种情感。自从繁忙的比赛时间表一场接着一场，这是他们几个月来唯一的休息时间，本就应该昏天黑地地黏在一块，却被一场雨打乱了步调。

一股诡异的满足感从Max心底膨胀，光是知道Daniel如何迷恋自己就让人情不自禁。他点点头，然后把手向下抚摸：“那就在药效之前再享受一会。”

好像连Daniel也没了反对的理由，他在Max的请求上立场向来不太坚定，便也由得自己的沉沦美梦其中。他的唇舌一路亲过Max汗津津的皮肤，与他双腿交缠，两人半硬的阴茎透着内衣的轮廓摩擦，而他们都心知肚明仅是这样远远不够。带着呼吸的呻吟被牙齿碾碎满溢出来，混着空气中暧昧不清的情愫慢慢升温，被子所藏下的旖旎连他们两人都不那么好意思窥探。

Max的手伸去撸动Daniel的性器，黑暗之中的动作显得生涩，却出乎意料地起了效果。无知者的探索变成了一场游戏，他们互相模仿着对方，不知怎么变成了谁能更胜一筹较劲。性事固然不是比赛，但如果有什么能让两人同时乐在其中，或许又只有流淌在血液里的“比赛”二字。

Daniel把俯首把额头贴上Max的，他的体温现在一定已经不太健康，负罪感压在Daniel心头，下意识让他停下了动作。

“你确定还要继续吗，我可以帮你撸出来。”

现在换做Max惊讶了，他从不知道对方还有坚强的意志力，已经到了眼下的境界还能说出坐怀不乱的话。Max强硬地把他拉近自己，两人赤裸的身躯紧贴在一起，连心跳的节拍也可以数出来。

“如果真的担心的话，就让我来吧。”Max不适时宜地吸了吸鼻子，恶心的联想让Daniel皱眉：“我爱你，Max，但是你要保证不把鼻涕流在我身上。”

Max笑着咳嗽了几声，带着撕裂的声音也如利刃剜过Daniel，他倒宁愿受这种苦的人是自己。Max没什么空闲让他继续犹豫下去，他还记得自己在做什么。Max捏了一下Daniel圆润的屁股，对方才后知后觉地回过神来。

头昏脑涨的Max没什么耐心，他实在不想回忆上次久违的性爱之后他把润滑剂丢到了哪里，干脆把自己的下身插进Daniel的大腿之间，他记得那里有着艳丽的纹身，现在更像是一道来自撒旦的诅咒印记，全被Max的前液濡湿。

“夹紧。”Max每一次抽插时，小腹都会撞到Daniel勃起的阴茎上，紧密的结合让Daniel不能套弄自己，难受得欲言又止。Max喜欢所有面对面的体位，他恨不得把Daniel每一个在性爱中的表情都记录下来，既深情又淫荡。

Max明明没有插入，只在紧实敏感的大腿内侧不断模拟性交的动作摩擦，接连划过Daniel的下身，引起一阵颤栗。两人的双腿间早已下流得一塌糊涂，Daniel干脆自暴自弃地借着每一次靠近，徒劳地蹭过任何可以接触到Max身体的部分。

“Max……”他的理智早已被高温熔断了，许久说不出一句完整的话。Max亲吻他的鼻尖，加速抽插起来，他的腰肢已经有点酸痛，但是即将到来的快感催促着他的动作。Daniel发出无意义地呻吟，如果此时有一根火柴掉到这个房间，也会顷刻燃起大火。

Daniel最后转了个身，这样Max在摆动的时候也可以自慰。他幻想着Max此刻真实地埋入了他的体内，对情欲的渴求让他射了出来。Max在他的大腿里一起高潮，黏稠的液体粘连在下身和床单上，Daniel喘着气穿上了裤子，表情里大多是不悦和自责。

他转过头想要再对着Max好好教育一下时，对方已经睡着了。

第二天醒来的时候，Max的感冒奇迹地好了大半，只是偶尔还会咳几下，Daniel觉得那也是装出来的。

“适当运动可以增加恢复速度。”Max挥舞了一下他的手机，从不知道哪里的网页上读出了这行字。

“这不叫适当……啊啾。”Daniel看向在沙发上笑作一团的Max，愣住了。

书房的钥匙不太常用，上面刻着一串出厂编号，Daniel总是忘记它是用来开什么的。

Daniel关上门用钥匙反锁住了书房，急促的拍打声紧接而来。Max压抑着恼怒的声音透过不隔音的材料传进来：“你总不能一直躲在里面，再谈谈好吗？”

人生有很长，大部分人只能陪你走过其中一段。Daniel想着差不多到了不再能和Max一起走下去的时刻，路的尽头再也看不见一点光亮。

“为什么？前一天还一切正常，是有人对你说了什么吗？”Max趴在门上，现在的语气已经冷静了很多，只是还无意识地敲着门。

不是今天的突发奇想，他看见Max笑容满面地站在颁奖典礼的舞台上，聚光灯映着的轮廓照着更远的方向，只是和自己的那部分模糊了许多。Daniel从没有想过他的感性会在这一刻爆发，除了负担，他还能给Max带来什么？

Max对此情景似乎有所预见，他知道Daniel总是不小心流露出忧心忡忡的表情。他知道每一件Daniel所困扰的事，因为那些也是他辗转难眠的担忧。他们是这个时代里杰出的赛车手，注定的故事轨迹是速度夹在风里，火花划过尾翼，再被天空下起的香槟雨浇灭。没有观众在意过，也不应该在意强大的灵魂旁边，是否也会有人关心、照顾或者仅是带着爱意地注视他。

好像孤独才是最坚韧的武器。

人们讨厌不平凡的爱情故事，说它超出常理，说它不合规矩，又如此理所当然。唯有两颗闪烁着同样光芒的星才会彼此吸引，爱慕对方弧度优美的星环和遐想连篇的余晖。

可是强大的引力最后还是会推走对方，天文学家说这是“弹弓效应”，Max突然想起工程师在向他解释DRS时侃侃而谈的样子。

他抽出一张纸，跪坐在茶几边写了许久，最后从书房下的门缝塞了进去。

“Daniel，我把我想说的话都写了上去，你看了之后再决定，好吗？”一张对折的A4纸滑到了椅边，Daniel想了想，还是捡了起来。

Daniel听到了开关门的声音，他确定Max真的离开了之后才从书房走出来，手上的纸背面映出对方的笔迹。

他最后还是没有打开。

还有一把钥匙不属于他自己。

他按响了门铃，过了很久才有人来开门。Daniel从钥匙圈上拿下了这把钥匙，花了意外不少时间，最后交到了对方的手里。

“你的备用钥匙。”

“谢谢。”Max说。

END


End file.
